


WAP (Waynes Are Pretty)

by flyingnightwing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, NSFW, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Protected Sex, Smut, age gap, kinda dom/sub dynamic, major!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingnightwing/pseuds/flyingnightwing
Summary: You’re waiting for Dick to come back to the manor to write your lab report. Bruce Wayne has an idea on how to help you pass the time.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	WAP (Waynes Are Pretty)

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, rated explicit so minors DNI!
> 
> Also, I know nothing about art and only one of the paintings in this is actually based on a real one the rest are made up pls don’t @ me.

“Hi, uh, this is (Y/N), I’m here for the lab report with Dick?”

You pulled back your finger from the button and sat back in your car, unsure you did this right. After all, it was the first time you ever rolled up to a gated driveway. You were about to repeat your message when the gate slowly opened, letting you on the estate. The actual mansion was a good minute drive away from the entrance, and much more glorious in real life than in pictures. It was huge, and you really had to wonder how one could live in such luxury. It seemed unreal to you, what would you even do with all that space? 

You snapped out of your wonder when you rounded up at the main entrance, parking your car a bit on the side. It didn’t fit with the aesthetic, but hey, it was better than nothing. Your car might be ugly, but it was definitely sturdier and more reliable than any fancy vehicle you could find on the market. 

You walked up the stairs, and before your fist could even touch the wood of the door, it opened. On the other side was an older gentleman apparently waiting for you.

“Hey, I’m–”

“(Y/N), yes” He smiled as he ushered you in. “May I take your jacket?”

It took you a moment to register his words as you were captivated by the inside of the building. It was almost overwhelming.

“My jack– oh! Yes, sorry” You hurried to take it off and hand it to the man. “Thanks”

“Master Grayson is not back yet I’m afraid” He said before he left. “You’re welcome to wait in the next room”

He gestured you to cross to some kind of living room, you assumed, and you went with a thank you nod. This place was even more impressive than the welcome hall, with a grand fireplace and a crystal chandelier softly illuminating the room. Long red curtains were half drawn over the windows giving on the hills, and with the sunset over them, it made the whole thing look… Unreal.

Your attention was next drawn to the family portrait mounted on the chimney, dominating the room. On it you recognized obviously Dick, and the butler from earlier. Mr. Wayne was also there, but you didn’t recognize the three other boys. Dick’s brothers, you deducted. You had only heard about them briefly. 

Your feet guided you around the room, observing the details in the careful decoration. It looked expensive, yet it wasn’t extravagant. You had no idea what to expect of the Wayne Manor, but you were pleasantly surprised. They had good taste in decoration. 

Then, you noticed an open door a bit further. You went to it, telling yourself that a little peek in another room wouldn’t hurt. The door wouldn’t have been left wide open if it was off limits, you thought, and you went in. But whatever you thought it would have been, it wasn’t.

 _It looked like a freaking museum in there_. 

Paintings, sculptures, even pieces of jewelry. _The Wayne private art collection_ , _holy shit_. You carefully walked further in, stooping when a specific piece grabbed your attention. It was a woman brushing long red hair, dressed a white gown and sitting amongst white rose thorns. You didn’t know what it represented but it had a certain allure–

“Beware of her fair hair, for she excels all women in the magic of her locks” A voice behind you made you jump and spin around in surprise of being caught. “And when she twines them round a young man’s neck she will not ever set him free again”

“Mr. Wayne” Your eyes widened at the realization of who had walked in. _Uh oh_. 

“That was the label on this painting” He explained as he took a few steps forward. You couldn’t move, caught like a deer in the headlights. You had been totally busted by Bruce Wayne in a place you definitely shouldn’t have been. “As a warning to those who dare come too close to temptation”

“I am so sorry” You hurried to say. “I didn’t mean to… Trespass. I’ll go now”

You began to speed walk out of there, but he held his arm up. Your feet stopped dead in their track a few inches from it. You didn’t know what made you so nervous from his presence, but you were. Maybe it was because he was positively _hot_ , which you really didn’t want to be thinking. He was in a simple button down with slacks, and he looked good. Too good. But for fuck’s sake, he was Dick’s father. Adopted father, but still. 

You felt his eyes almost piercing into you, but you refused to meet them. You’d make even more a fool of yourself. 

“Who are you?”

“Oh, um I’m just Dick’s partner– lab partner” You explained quickly. “I was just waiting for him when I stumbled upon your, uh, impressive collection. I’ll go now”

“In a rush?” He raised an eyebrow in amusement. Well, what you thought was amusement. His face was literally unreadable. All you could take of it was that it wasn’t hostile, but it wasn’t warm either. “Dick is still at the precinct, he’ll be most likely late”

“Well, I guess I’m not, then” You laughed nervously, flickering your gaze up for less than a second to his before looking away again. Fuck. 

“Since we’re already here, would you like a tour?” He offered, a smile finally setting down on his features. You opened your mouth, then closed it again at his words. You felt weird about being in such closed off space with the richest man in Gotham, but you found yourself unable to say no to him.

“Sure” You nodded, trying to smile through your discomfort. Well, not discomfort per say. Touring a private gallery with Bruce Wayne while waiting for Dick was truly the least of your problems, but you could barely keep your eyes on the _actual_ art. And that, well, that could become a problem real quick. 

He walked a few feet to your left and faced another painting. That one was depicting a scene of war, the dark colors giving it a dramatic flair. Bodies were all over what seemed like a blood tainted beach, and a few people still standing. Only a white flag stood out in the middle of the picture, drawing your eyes to it.

“The surrender of Montreuil” He hummed. “Painted in 1791 during the French Revolution, showing officers and soldiers perishing to the hands of the civilians, tale of surrender and submission to the will of the stronger”

“Oh wow, that’s um, intense” You mumbled, side eyeing Bruce for a second. He was looking at you already, as if gauging your reaction. You cleared your throat and focused on the painting.

“Not for the faint of heart, indeed” There was that trace of amusement in his voice again. “What do you think?”

“What do I-You mean about the piece?” You stuttered, and once again his eyebrow raised. _What else about, dumbass?_ You wanted to hit your head on the wall and possibly through the painting. “Well, I think the message is powerful, but it’s not really the type of art I would have hanging on my wall–no offense”

“None taken” He chuckled and moved to the next painting. It was the sea during a storm, with the waves crashing on the rocks surrounding it. Rain was visibly pouring down, conveying the beautiful violence of nature. You had a feeling you had seen this before, but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

“This one is a classic Claude Lorrain from 1669” He pointed at it briefly. “One of his most famous, I’m proud to say. He usually painted bright, peaceful natures, so this is a unique piece for many reasons”

“Wait” You said, furrowing your eyebrows together as you recognized the painting. “I know this one. Shouldn’t this be in the MET?”

“Where do you think the MET got it?” He joked, and your jaw went just a bit slack. “I loan it to them from time to time for temporary exhibitions”

“Oh wow” It was all you could say. You knew he was rich of course, but you never knew he was the type of art collector that loaned rare expensive pieces to prestigious museums.

“I can second that reaction” He nodded. “It’s one of my favourite pieces. There’s something about unhinged storms that quite soothe me. I still find it incredible I have the privilege to own it”

“Yes, it is quite beautiful” You agreed. “I’m no expert on art, but I feel as if I can feel the despair of the painter, maybe in front of his own powerlessness to forces of nature one simply cannot control”

“Your interpretation is quite similar to mine as it seems” He gave you another smile as he wordlessly invited you to move to the next painting. _Fuck, he was gorgeous_. “Are you sure you’re no art expert?”

“It has never been my cup of…” The words died in your mouth as you halted in front of the next frame, the biggest in the room. Your eyes widened as you registered the content, so much you barely noticed Bruce stopping merely a few inches slightly behind you, towering over your shoulder. “… Tea”

You could only describe what was in front of your eyes as _erotic_. It was clearly the scene of an orgy, with the focus of a man and a woman clearly, well, fucking. And it wasn’t just one of these paintings where everybody was just naked, like in classic art, oh no. It was obviously made to let know the viewer that the people were having sex. It was graphic in its depiction, and you didn’t know where else to look than at the couple in the middle. It made the heat rise up in your neck as your breath itched. 

“The Siren’s Song” 

You were startled by his low voice in your ear, so close that his breath caressed your neck, making the fine hair stand up there. It reminded you of his close presence behind you, how he purposely showed you such a graphic painting. All the ease you had gained in the last minutes totally went out of the window, and you found yourself a nervous mess again. After all, the private visit _did_ become the first of your problems at this moment.

“You’re a smart girl, you can guess what’s this one about”

 _Oh god_. You swallowed and closed your eyes, trying to calm your heartbeat. You were so hoping it was in your head, and that the painting would turn out to be a normal painting and that Bruce would not be so close to you. But you opened your eyes, and the orgy scene still greeted you, as well as you felt his glance on you. A quick flicker of your eyes to your right confirmed that intense look in his eyes and his darkened pupils. _Fuck, he was enjoying this._

“Well?”

You didn’t know if you wanted to die or get down on your knees in front of him. It was both mortifying and arousing, and you found yourself clenching your thighs together. Well, there goes a kink you definitely didn’t know you had.

“I, ah, it’s a lot to take in” Your voice was almost squirming under his scrutiny. You suddenly felt very hot and very vulnerable. “Very uh, different from the others”

He didn’t answer, instead, he only kept looking at you like he was slowly undressing you. It quickly became near unbearable, and your eyes had to take just another peek. Big mistake, because once your gaze met his, there was no going back. You were trapped, quite literally, and you weren’t sure you disliked it. It was wrong, oh, so damned wrong and you knew it. He was your friend’s father, years older than you, and yet you didn’t especially want to walk out of… Whatever was happening.

“Are you nervous?”

His step forward resulted in your subconscious step backward. Your heart accelerated even more, if it was possible. “… Maybe?”

“And what is maybe making you nervous?” 

He took another step forward, and you, one backward. _Fuck_ , you were weak in the knees now. Why did he have to be so handsome?

“I don’t know” You said in a whisper. You couldn’t speak louder if you tried.

“Is it the erotic painting?” He asked, still advancing on you like a predator to his wounded prey. You had never felt anything like this specific thrill before, and it was exhilarating. “Or perhaps, something else?”

“Mr. Wayne, I–” Your words were interrupted by the back of your thighs hitting some sort of flat surface. A working desk, a table, _whatever_ , trapping you under the gorgeous billionaire on the prowl for you. And if it could even be possible, his eyes darkened even more.

“Say that again?”

“Mr. Wayne…” Your voice went up in a squeal from his almost overwhelming presence in your space. Your breathing was quick and you could feel your heart hit your ribcage at a furious pace.

Then, a spark of clarity shone in his eyes. He slightly recoiled, drawing an imaginary curtain that allowed you to unclench your muscles for a second. “If you don’t want this, say the word and we’ll pretend it never happened”

You paused at his words, grateful for his consideration of your feelings. However, at this point you were way too far gone to indulge in any modesty. “Uh, I think I’d like to go on”

He tilted his head to the side at your shy but determined reply. A small, teasing smile graced his features, letting you know you were definitely in trouble now. Yet, you never felt that much exhilaration before. He leaned in again, barely grazing his cheek against yours until his mouth reached your ear. “I was hoping you would say that”

A shiver went through you.

His hand left the desk to trail up your thigh as his mouth made its way to the crook of your neck. He placed butterfly kisses on your skin, light enough to tickle you in the best way. His hand stopped on your hip, sneaking under your shirt and tracing circles with his thumb. His fingers were calloused but the light friction felt good on your skin. You closed your eyes fully when he took the last step in your space, pushing your legs a little wider to step between them. His other hand went to your thigh, rubbing slowly up and down from your knee to the upper inside, getting dangerously close to your core. You let out a small sigh that came off more like a whine, and you heard his breath hitch. 

His mouth left your neck as his right hand on your thigh moved to the waistband of your pants. Your eyes met again, locked like you were bound by a spell, and your stomach tightened in anticipation of his next actions. His hand carefully crawled down your pants and under your panties, until it reached your bare pussy. Your hands flew to his shoulders for support when his palm brushed your clitoris, eliciting a gasp from you. A low chuckle vibrated through him at your reaction, at how easily you responded to his touch. He began rubbing slowly up and down, his fingers teasing your entrance as he created friction on your sensitive nerves. The littles sounds you made seemed to encourage him in his movements as well as your fingers digging in his shoulders. Your hips started following his motions like they had a mind of their own, already desperate for a release. 

“Please Mr. Wayne” You begged in a whine, your eyes fluttering close for the first time since he began touching you. 

“Please what, baby?”

You gasped, your eyes flying open as his palm gave you a particular rough caress. “Please finger me”

“Asked like this, how could I even refuse you?” His sly tone distracted you enough to make you forget about his finger easily slipping in your entrance, sending waves of pleasure through your core. He started with one, then added a second, pumping in rhythm with your hips. 

The pressure was steadily building, feeling the muscles in your lower abdomen clench. You were biting your lower lip, and Bruce seemed captivated by it. He was staring at your mouth, and you should have seen his next move coming when a mischievous smirk graced his lips. He replaced his palm with his thumb on your clit, providing you with a considerable change of pressure. You let out an embarrassing high pitched moan as he rubbed circles directly on your bud, until you came undone in his hand. Your legs shaked and you threw your head back at the ecstasy of his touch. 

Your breath was heavy as he pulled his hand out, his fingers glistening with your juice. His eyes met yours again, holding your stare as he took a good lick at the dripping on his hand. He blinked slowly, humming in satisfaction, before he presented his fingers to you. You knew what he wanted, and you happily obliged. You took his fingers in your mouth, sucking at them in promise of what was to come next.

“Good girl” He praised, his voice about two octaves lower and huskier. It sent a jolt to your core, making you ready again for him. But it would have to wait, as it was your turn to perform.

You left him pull his fingers out before you pushed yourself off the desk, sinking to your knees in front of him. From down there, he looked both taller and much more intimidating. Still, you carefully undid his belt under his never wavering stare, his eyes black with lust. You unzipped him and pulled down his slacks first, letting yourself observe the tent in his boxers first. If it was anything to go by, you would have a field day with what was under. You placed a teasing kiss on the fabric, feeling his member twitch at the action. A small spot of precum had already leaked through his boxers, letting you know he was more than ready for you. 

“Stop teasing, babygirl” He warned, his voice already strained. You smirked and looked up to him with wide, innocent eyes and he cursed. It was something else to see the most powerful man in Gotham on the verge of coming undone, especially by your hands. Or in this case, your mouth.

You obeyed and hooked your fingers on the band of his boxers, slowly pulling down. Your eyes widened when you came face to face with the whole thing, thinking about how your already generous calculations were still not enough to describe the sheer size of him. Nevertheless you went to work, taking care of his tip first. You licked and sucked enough to make his breath shudder and his knees buckle, then surprised him by going all in. Or at least, what you could take into your mouth. His reaction was instant as his hand went into your hair, gripping a fistful and pulling. The action made you moan against him, the vibration making his cock jolt in your mouth. You twirled your tongue on the bulging veins and took care of his base with your hand, synchronising your movements with the small thrust forward of his hips. The grunts coming from his mouth were heavenly, encouraging you to pick up your pace. You could feel him get close, but before you got him to reach his peak, he pulled your head back by your hair, away from his cock. 

You gasped for air, saliva and precum dripping on your chin. He lifted you back up on the desk and wiped your chin with his thumb before kissing you hard. His tongue easily won over yours for dominance, but you liked it that way. His bare cock was brushing on your stomach, giving you a preview of what would be next. He parted his lips from yours, leaving them swollen and bruised, then leaned into you until your back was almost flat on the desk and reached behind you in a drawer. Quickly after he pulled out a condom and rolled it down on his member as you watched. He was about to help you sit back up, but at the last second, he actually decided to push you back completely. He pulled down your pants and underwear, then lifted your shirt above your breasts. He didn’t seem to mind the plain cotton bra when he caressed one of your boobs through it before trailing back down to your hips.

You felt exposed and vulnerable, but it was exhilarating nonetheless. He put his arms underneath your legs and lifted them up for a better angle, gripping your hips in a hold than made you even wetter. You felt his tip poke at your entrance, slowly followed by the rest of him, stretching you real good on the way. You let out an involuntary whine at the feeling, and he stilled inside you. 

“Do you need me to stop?”

You lifted your head, registering only a few seconds later he had in fact talked to you. His eyes held a concern that covered the lust you knew was present, and you would have probably been hertwarmed at his manners if you weren’t currently taking the biggest dick you’ve ever had. 

“No, I’m fine” You reassured, taking a deep breath. “Please go on”

“Just tell me when it’s too much” He said, and you rested your head back on the desk, nodding. He waited a few more seconds before he continued his progress inside of you. Soon enough, you relaxed around him, getting used to his size. It was when you let out a curse in a breath that he began truly moving inside you, thrusting in and out.

“Mr. Wayne” You whimpered, your hips aching for some more friction. “Please, faster”

“Aren’t you a naughty one” He chuckled, his fingers digging into your hips. But instead of accelerating, he actually slowed down, reaching your g-spot with slow thrusts instead. You lifted yourself on your elbows to give him an incredulous stare, only for him to stare right back in challenge. _What are you gonna do about it?_ That was what it meant. 

You used the same innocent eyes you did when you were kneeling in front of him and licked your lips. “Pleeeease Mr. Wayne” You drawled out with a pout, letting out a little, yet exaggerated high pitched gasp as his hips met yours. “Fuck me hard”

His grip shifted on your hips, as well as the glint in his eyes. You knew you had succeeded in your mission a second before he began accelerating, pistoning in and out of you at a furious pace. You had to bite your cheek not to scream in pleasure as you didn’t know exactly how many people were around in the manor. The fact that anybody could walk in on you made it even harder to keep quiet as it added to the excitement of the entire affair. You sucked on your fingers to force yourself to be quiet, and that alone seemed to make him go even faster, and rougher. You felt the familiar tightening of your stomach build up once again, but this time you had even less control over it. Your orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave as you met his eyes, framed with a thin sheet of sweat and a strand of hair falling back on his forehead. It was the hottest thing you had ever seen and it drove you straight over the edge. Your eyes rolled back into your head and your toes curled up in pleasure, your mindless begging turning into a prayer like he was everything holy in his world.

The curses he muttered under his breath became less intelligible as his movement became sloppy, his pace breaking into an uneven rhythm until the last snap of his hips forward, after which he stilled inside you. He followed with a few slow thrusts, riding both his orgasm and yours until he pulled out. You remained on the desk while you caught your breath, your chest raising and falling with your audible panting. You saw him move out of your vision field, then back again beside you. He offered you a hand to sit up, which you gladly accepted. You pulled down your t-shirt as he pulled back his pants, then handed you your jeans and your underwear before he buckled his belt. You pushed yourself off the desk, almost falling because your legs were still jelly. Bruce steadied you up before you could fall, however, and you gave a small laugh. 

“Thanks” You huffed, bending to slip your underwear back on. 

“No problem” He replied smoothly, and if he hadn’t already recovered, it didn’t show. He adjusted his dress shirt and slicked his hair back, looking like the same vision he did when he walked in the room for the first time. “Was it up to your liking?”

He meant the sex. You stared at him, blinking in confusion as you weren’t sure if he was actually doubting his abilities. You slowly pulled up your jeans, brows furrowed as to how anyone would doubt a performance like that. “Was it–Yeah, it was great. Amazing, even. Why?”

He gave you a little smirk. “I just like to make sure my partner is enjoying her time as much as I do” He winked, and if you didn’t already have two orgasms in a short period of time you would have surely been turned on by that alone. “I am glad you did”

“Hard not to” You scoffed lightly, amused. He walked up to you and lifted your chin, placing a sweet kiss on your lips. It was lighter than before but definitely as sexy. Then, your phone vibrated in your pocket, and you forgot it had even been there. Bruce parted and looked at you with knowing eyes.

“I believe this would be my son” He pointed at the phone. You checked it and your eyes widened.

“Shit, he’s there in two minutes” You muttered, looking down at yourself to make sure everything was in place. With a little smile, he handed you a handkerchief, which you gladly took to dab off the sweat on your face before handing it back to him with a thanks. You hurried to the door, until his voice called your name.

“It was nice meeting you” He spoke, making your steps halt. You turned around and faced him, seeing him stand there with his hands in his pockets, his mysterious air once again surrounding him. You had no idea how he did that, but you suspected he could do it on purpose somehow. “See you around?”

The simple thought of having a round two of this rewired your brain in horny mode, but the thought of Dick walking in soon brought you back to reality like a whiplash. “Y-yeah, sure”

The last thing you saw before leaving the room was his little smile. You hurried back into the foyer and sat on a guest chair there, making yourself look like you were doing anything but what you _actually were doing_. Soon enough, Dick came stauntering in, looking apologetic. 

“Hey (Y/N), I am so sorry for making you wait” He launched into his explanation straight away. “I swear that was totally not planned”

“Oh, it’s fine no worries” You quickly brushed off, standing up. His eyebrows creased ever so slightly at your rushed reply.

“Is everything okay?” He asked slowly.

“Mmh?” You hummed, and decided you were bad at pretending you didn’t sleep with your friend’s dad. “Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“… Okay” He nodded, but he clearly still wasn’t convinced. 

“Should we start the lab report?” 

“Sure…”

You gave him a small smile, hoping his detective skills wouldn’t pick up on how you avoided to even look in the direction of the collection room.


End file.
